Knock Him Out Cold
by real elmo
Summary: 1 minute Robin finds out that Starfire and Beast Boy are together, the next minute, everyone is trying to knock him out cold...a bit or just stupid, read review and find out...


**I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS.**

**I DO OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

**(NOTE: THIS IS DEDICATED TO NIAMH.)**

KNOCK HIM OUT COLD!

Robin woke up after hearing a laugh. He knew too well who it was. A cheerful laughing that filled his heart with happiness. It belonged to the happy alien of the Titans, Starfire. He decided that today would be the day that he will tell her how he felt about her. Deep down he loved her with all he had. He got out of bed, put his mask and outfit on, then walked down the hallway. Starfire's laughing made him speed up a bit.

"_She's always happy. She's probably laughing at some birds. She's so kind as well. She would never do anything to hurt me. That's why I love her._" Robin taught in his head.

He was wrong.

He opened the door to the lounge, to see Starfire in the arms of a green changeling, Beast Boy. They were making out.

Robin felt a sharp pain in his chest. It felt like glass breaking and then shattering over a hand. His heart had just been broken.

The two broke away from each other at once. They both knew that Robin secretly liked Starfire.

"Robin…we are so sorry. We were going to tell you about…" Starfire started but got cut off.

"It's okay Star…I'm happy for you." Robin said with his head tilted down so that they wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes.

Beast Boy felt bad. He was the first one to learn about the secret. How could he solve this problem? Suddenly, he had an idea. He walked over to Robin. Robin taught that he was going to say how sorry he was, but he didn't. Instead, Beast Boy punched Robin in his face. Robin fell on the floor in pain.

"Beast Boy, why have did you hit Friend Robin?" Starfire said in shock.

"Star, I've got an idea. If we can knock Robin out cold, then when he wakes up, we can just say he dreamed us making out." Beast Boy explained.

"Really…is this normal for your people?" Starfire asked.

"You can stand there asking questions, or you can help me not hurt Robin's feelings by hurting his body." Beast Boy said as he rapidly kicked Robin in his ribs.

**LATER…**

Cyborg heard shouts for help. He was in the gym. He got off the treadmill and rushed into the lounge. He saw Beast Boy and Starfire kicking Robin in the ribs.

He was shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ROBIN?" he shouted.

"Cy…help me." Robin said as he gasped for air while he lay in pain on the ground.

Beast Boy and Starfire explained what happened.

"Oh…well…can I help." Cyborg asked with a smile on his face.

**LATER…**

Raven was in her room. She was reading a spell book that she had.

"_Okay…so all I need now is a heap of blood stained grass, a pound of spider flesh, and a large bag of…what's that sound?_" Raven said in her head, noticing the shouts of pain. She walked down to where they were coming from. She saw Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, kicking the life out of Robin.

"Ummm…what are you doing?" Raven asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Starfire turned around to welcome Raven with a smile.

"Friend Raven. Please join us in hurting the body of Robin so that we won't hurt the feelings of Robin."

Raven raised one eyebrow.

**LATER…**

"_Hey…where is everyone? I hope they're not doing anything fun without me._"

Terra walked through the tower looking for her friends. She soon found them surrounding a crippled Robin. They all turned around and looked at her.

"I knew you guys were doing something fun." She said crossly.

**LATER…**

Robin, in totally pain, managed to contact Titans East for help. Within second, (thanks to the super speed of Mas y Menos)(I love those little guys.) the Titans East were at the Tower. Bumble Bee knocked down the door. Speedy rolled forward with his bow and arrow ready for attack. Starfire, Raven, Terra, and Cyborg didn't notice them. They were too tied and sweaty to turn around. Beast Boy, still having tons of energy, turned around and welcomed them.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help us?"

Bumble Bee and Aqualad looked at each other.

"Is this what you needed help for?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy didn't see Robin calling for help earlier on.

"Uh…yeah, totally."

**LATER…**

Red X was climbing up the Titan Tower. He was planning to use a bomb to blow it up. That was what he 'was' going to do. As he climbed up pass a window, he decided to look in. He saw Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Bumble Bee and Aqualad kicking a poor defenseless Robin. Red X wondered what was happening.

Mas y Menos ran over and opened the window.

"Hola! Quieres ayudar?" they asked in a super fast voice.

Red X looked at them funny.

"Okay, I'll help."

**HOURS LATER.**

Robin was still conscious. He was being kicked by Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Terra, Cyborg, Mas y Menos, Speedy, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Red X, Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Slade, Mad Mod, Blackfire, Mumbo Jumbo, Warp, Killer Moth, Kitten, Dr. Chang, Dr. Light, and Brother Blood.

"I don't think this is working." Dr. Light implied.

"Maybe we're not kicking him hard enough." Gizmo suggested.

"Or maybe we're kicking him too hard." Dr. Chang stated.

They all stared at him because of such a stupid statement.

"How you became a doctor, I'll never know." Killer Moth said.

Robin shot out of the circle.

"For the love of God, if you're going to knock me out, at least do it right!" Robin said barely breathing right.

"Oh, like you can knock yourself out better than we can." Blackfire said.

Robin turned around, slammed his head off the table, and fell backwards. He knocked himself out cold.

"Well…he sure did shut me up." Blackfire said, shocked that he did it so quickly.

Beast Boy frowned.

"Maybe we could have just drugged him instead of going through all this."

Slade walked over to him.

"It's a bit late for that now. Besides, you've a bigger problem."

"What, every villain in Jump City is here, and we're too tired to fight."

"No. If you're going to say that Robin dreamt about you and Starfire making out, how are you going to explain all the bruises over his body."

**(A/N) WHAT DO YOU THINK…I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS A BIT LONGER…I DON'T KNOW IF YOU THINK THIS WAS FUNNY OR JUST STUPID…PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS?**


End file.
